


Business & Dinner

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [19]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business setting, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Thranduil and Arwen's plans are made for the night.For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge - 20





	Business & Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge, prompt #20 - AU. Also for @themirkyking.
> 
> AN: Another Thranduil x Arwen fic. Again, this threatened to become multi-chaptered if I made it detailed. So, I may take this up on my own in a couple of months. Please let me know if you think that's a good idea. :P

"HERE are the files you requested." Arwen laid them on Thranduil Oropherion's desk and began to walk away.

 

"Are the accounts for the Stewarts in here too?"

 

 

She turned and gave him a smug smile, especially since she noticed he had been focused on her rear. "Of course." He smirked. "I'll be back with your coffee."

 

He gave her a quick nod then turned his attention to the files on his desk. She made a quick stop in the bathroom, and checked her appearance before going to the breakroom, and filling a mug to the rim. She quickly returned carefully carrying the steaming cup of brew. When she entered the office she found him looking out the window unto the city below. She set the mug down and crossed her arms.

 

"Did you have plans this evening Arwen?" He turned around and regarded her with a half-smile.

 

"It depends."

 

He cocked his head to the side in amusement. "On what?"

 

 

"On what you say. Do we have plans for tonight sir?"

 

He sat back in his chair with a snicker. "Dinner and a movie?"

 

How about just dinner, then dessert at your place?" Arwen suggested coming around the desk and his chair and circled her arms about his shoulders.

 

"If you prefer." He laid a hand on hers, and spent several moments silent in thought. "Do you regret leaving him?"

 

She hesitated before she answered. "At times. But I am better off. And you dearest? What about your ex-wife?"

 

 

"She prefers her own kind, as you know from experience. I can't regret not having someone I never really did in the first place." His expression was somber.

 

"Will your son be home tonight?" she asked diverting the conversation and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"No. He'll be at his girlfriend's tonight."

 

She smiled and stood. "Perfect." She walked back around the desk and smoothed down her suit jacket. "You have a 3:00 appointment with your lawyer, and a 7:00 date with me."

 

"Sounds right."

 

Both gave the other a professional nod and then went back to their respective jobs.

END


End file.
